


Breaking Into A Cop's House Is USUALLY A Bad Idea...

by Aislashu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt from my tumblr where someone wanted Drarry or Deamus in an AU where one burst into the other's house and was like "We need to hide!" </p><p>So I got a little ambitious. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Into A Cop's House Is USUALLY A Bad Idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the odd formatting, it's what happens when I copy and paste from Google Drive sometimes >_> (But not always, which is strange... )

Dean Thomas and Harry Potter were unlikely housemates, to say the least. Dean was tall, easily a good foot taller than Harry, who stood at about 5'7. Dean was the artistic type and he stood out, with his hair done up in cornrows on the sides, leading up to a floofy mohawk with the top down bleached blond. 

 

Harry was leaner, lithe and wiry and built for speed. He was well toned, wore glasses, and his hair was a constant mess that he'd given up trying to tame with hair products. It just made his hair a stiff, sticky constant mess. Harry was a detective for the city's police department's Homicde division, whereas Dean played professional soccer and sold his paintings in galleries. 

 

When Dean had no practices or games, he had no issues helping around with the house work, especially when Harry was putting in more hours due to a difficult case. Dean didn't really want to know, and he figured Harry didn't want to bring the case home with him after work, as it wasn't an easy job. 

 

"Hey," Dean called as he heard the front door close. "I ordered takeaway from the Chinese place, I hope that's all right?" 

 

"Sounds good, mate," Harry said tiredly. He pulled off his coat, tossing it over the back of the couch as he came into the kitchen where Dean was getting out plates, his weapon harness still strapped around his chest, gun heavy on his side. "Just what I was thinking."

 

"Awesome. Glad you weren't stuck late today," Dean said. 

 

"Nothing more to do," Harry said with a shrug. 

 

Harry was about to move to help Dean set the table when the front door opened and slammed again. Both men's backs tensed, and Harry motioned Dean to stay quiet. His hand moved to his holster, unsnapping it and drawing his gun slowly as he took grip with both hands, turning back to the hall. 

 

Dean wasn't stupid, and had no intention of getting in Harry's way. Let the police officer handle whatever this was! Though, he did move after Harry quietly. He saw the two figures at the same time Harry did, though they hadn't been noticed yet, themselves. 

 

"POLICE!" Harry shouted, lifting the gun and taking aim at the two figures, his shout causing them to jump. "HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! DON'T MOVE!" 

 

Harry moved into view, keeping the gun trained on the two intruders. 

 

"Oi, FUCK!" the shorter, stouter of the pair shouted, skin glistening with sweat, shaggy, sandy-colored hair falling over his eyes as he raised his arms. "Don't shoot, don't shoot!"

 

"I told you this was a bloody horrible idea," the taller of the pair drawled, his porcelain-pale skin flush from exertion, platinum-blond hair tied back in a ponytail. His arms raised slowly, icy silver eyes moving to the officer training a gun on them.

 

"Oh, EXCUSE ME, I should totally have let those mutts eat us alive..." the smaller male said, sarcasm dripping from his Irish brogue. 

 

"Well, maybe if you hadn't stepped on one of their bloody tails..."

 

"If you 'adn't bleedin' pushed me..." 

 

"You tripped," the blond drawled with a small smirk.

 

"I bloody well did NOT!" 

 

Dean and Harry exhanged glanced, bemused before looking back to the two arguing boys. 

 

"if you would be ever-so-kind," Harry said with sickening sweetness, "as to explain what you lot are doing in my home, I would so very much appreciate it, before I have to shoot your bloody balls off, thanks." 

 

"OI! Not the nads!" the sandy-haired male shouted, covering himself and dancing from foot to foot. "Cruel and unusual punishment, that is! The Finnigan Family Jewels are priceless!" 

 

"That's because they're worth exactly nothing," the blond said. 

 

Dean snickered, though his eyes did dart down to where the smaller male's hands covered. He was finding the sandy-haired Irishman quite handsom, really.

 

"You shut your mouth, you've no idea as to the utter joy the jewels bring!"

 

"Thank the gods. I'd need a magnifyer to find them as it is..." 

 

"AHEM!" Harry ceared his throat quite pointedly, though his lips were curling up at the corners. The taller blond was a sassy little thing, and he was pretty amused. But it didn't excuse breaking into his house! He stared at the odd couple, frowning as his eyes rested on the Irishman.

 

"Finnigan, you said?"

 

"Aye..." the man said, turning his blue eyes to Harry and pausing. 

 

"Oh, for the love of..." Harry said as he lowered his gun slowly. "You're fuckin' EOD."

 

"That's right," Finnigan said with a broad grin. 

 

"EOD?" Dean asked.

 

"Bomb squad, basically," Harry said.

 

"And you're Harry Potter, famous detective..." Finnigan said. 

 

"Seriously?" Draco drawled, turning his eyes to Harry. "I thought he'd be taller."

 

"Yes, well, I don't have a stick up my arse extending my height," Harry shot back, causing the blond's jaw to drop and Finnigan to burst into laughter. 

 

"Got you pegged in one, mate," he said, getting an elbow to the side for his trouble. "Can't believe we burst through Potter's door, of all bloody people..."

 

"Speaking of that," Harry said wryly, finally lowering and holstering his gun. "Care to explain?"

 

"You know that arsehole mechanic with a junkyard behind his shop? Well, this one here said  couldn't get to his tire pile and set off a smoke bomb..."

 

"You're kidding," Harry said, staring at Finnigan. "PLEASE tell me you're kidding."

 

"Nope," Finnigan grinned broadly. "He bet this really rare, amazing bottle of whiskey, so I wasn't gonna say no...but soon as I get the gate open, he pushes me..."

 

"You tripped over your own feet," the blond said.

 

"Aye, if me own feet jumped up and hit me between the shoulder blades by some bleedin' miracle...ANYWAY, apparently there was a dog sleepin' right nearby, and I stepped on the bugger's tail. He woke all the other bloody dogs and we booked it, they chased after us, we ducked in here, and ta-da!"

 

Harry rubbed his eyes, groaning quietly. Dean couldn't help laughing, shaking his head. 

 

"Nice, guys," Dean said, chortling. "I'm Dean Thomas, by the way..."

 

"The football player?!" Shay exclaimed, then took a good look at the other male. "Oh, bloody hell, you ARE!"

 

"Yes...thanks for that reaffirmation of who I am," Dean snickered softly. "So, now that you know our names, how about you properly introduce yourself, as we're apparently harboring fugitives?" 

 

"DON'T say that, Dean..." Harry groaned. "Jesus."

 

"Aye," Finnigan said, laughing. "Well, already said me name's Finnigan, but me first is Seamus. This here's Draco Malfoy."

 

"Huh...so how does a member of the bomb squad and Socialite party-boy decide to set off a smoke bomb in a tire pile together?"

 

"So you know me, then, Potter?" Draco smirked softly.

 

"Heard your name, didn't know your face. Wasn't that important to me," Harry said. 

 

"Hmph. Rude."

 

"Everyone's rude if they don't know who you are," Seamus grinned brightly. "Anyway...he had someone threaten to bomb his car, we responded, checked out his car.”

 

“Blew up my car, you mean,” Draco crossed his arms, glaring at Seamus.

 

“Hey, not MY fault you pissed off someone enough that they put an actual freaking bomb on it.”

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

“You exist, of course you did.” 

 

Draco gawked a bit, huffing and puffing out his cheeks. Seamus gave the boy his best, sweetest grin and turned his gaze back to Harry. 

 

“Anyway...the bloody thing was on a timer. By the time we got there it didn’t have much time left. I took a look and everyone was like ‘Well?’ and I was like RUN! And this guy is like, no, you can’t run, it’s a Bentley, don’t you know what those cost? And I literally just put him over my shoulders and booked it.”

 

Dean and Harry stared, then burst out laughing. 

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope. He was bitchin’ the whole way, and then...BOOM!”

 

“Did it cause a lot of damage?”

 

“Not to anything around it...that was the crazy part. It made a lot of noise...and a lot of smoke. Was a fuckin’ smoke bomb disguised to look like a real bomb. So all this smoke is billowin’ up from the car, and we’re just confused...and then the car goes up in flames.”

 

“A  **_BENTLEY_ ** !” Draco exclaimed.

 

“Mm. Right, that. So anyway…” Seamus went on, grinning at the look Draco shot him. “Apparently for all that, I guess whoever did it wanted a slow burn, cause the bomb was rigged to go off, cause all that smoke, and start a fire. Bought the poor lad a drink, even though he could afford to buy the bloody bar, and somehow we’ve been friends since.”

 

“Right,” Harry said, shaking his head and shooting a glance to Dean, who just grinned back at him.

 

Just then the doorbell rang, causing the two by it to jump. Dean laughed and stepped forward, shooing them from the door and opening it to see the delivery driver. He paid the man and grabbed their food, slinging an arm around the small Irishman’s shoulders. 

 

“Well, food’s here, I’ll show you to the kitchen…” Dean grinned.

 

“Lead on, then,” Seamus said with a grin, leaning into the arm and walking along with Dean.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced at Draco, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Shall I escort you to dinner, princess?” Harry smirked, offering Draco his arm.

 

“Well,” Draco huffed, “at least you know royalty when you see it,” the blond smirked, taking Harry’s arm.

 

“Yeah...a royal pain in the ass,” Harry teased, leading Draco towards the kitchen.

 

“If you want a royal pain in the ass, Potter, shouldn’t we be heading to the bedroom?”

 

Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, which caused Draco to laugh as they entered the kitchen.

 

Who knew breaking into a cop’s house could result in an impromptu double date? 


End file.
